Commonwealth Police
|romaji = |literal = |tv = |viz = |alt = CP CPF COMPOL |mut = |ft = |allegiance = |branch = |garrison = |CO = Commander General Arthur J. Lovecraft |2i/c = |so = Sect Commander Cody Captain Meridian Dian Eridia |su = Seventh Commonwealth company Eridia Battalion |strength = 1000-2000 |members = |vehicles = CP-170 Helicopter CP-100 APC |hq = Australia, Queensland |loc = |battles = |formed = |founded = |frag = |reorg = |dissolved = |era = |aff = |creator = |first = }} The , also called the , abbreviated as either CP, CPF or COMPOL, is a established with the sole purpose to identify, assist any pro heroes to capture villains and Quirk-users who abuse it and go against the law. Origially, the CP was a police agency of Australia between and before it merged with the , forming the . The reintroduction, and repurpose was brought to the by the NCR's former leader and founder, Samuel Hayden before his disappearance. History Origins The origins to the Commonwealth Policeoriginated in the 1900s after Australia's six British colonies federated, there wasn't exactly a established law enforcement agency and relied on the state force, which were called by the Commonwealth, hence the name itself. However by the 1979, the Commonwealth Police began too ineffective and poorly maintained, causing its disbandment and merged with the Australian Capital Territory Police and Northern Territory Police, making a continental-wide law enforcement agency known as the . Revive Due to the quirks while the established laws and regulations on quirk usage, the Australian Federal Police were not trained to help alongside the established heroes, and the legendary hero Samuel Hayden proposed the revival of the Commonwealth Police as the pimrary enforcement agency to help heroes on a continental scale. Bringing the revival towards the and eventually to the itself, the high court agreed to the revival, which Samuel Hayden had personally selected the first officers, and trained them personally. This occured during the later years of the war between the NCR and Our Lady of Endor, the latter despising the quirk laws of the UN. The Commonwealth Police first assignment were to help the NCR and any Australian heroes. NCR-Endor War The Police was the primary factor turning point of the war, by which the brilliant and engineer prodigy Meridian Dian Eridia would advanced technology in almost every field (vehicle, infantry, restrained, etc) and were used against Endor, and had successfully captured over 1000 quirk-empowered villains. The war officially ended in the 1966 with the capture of Endor with Samuel Hayden's vanishing. Since the war, the Commonwealth Police became the primary agencg who fighs alongside heroes, and even some trained to go head-to-head agaist villains themselves without a quirk. The agency became a world-wide revered law enforcement agency, known for their effectiveness in capturing and containing villains. Present Currently, the agency has established multiple s and HQs across Australia, and eventually even beginning to firmly form other branches to other of the s such as he , and . With permission by the Japanese government, even formed a FOB in with Eridia Battalion being the and hunting down villains who fled from Australia, all the while providing support to Japan's police. Structure Organization Ranks The Commonwealth Police follows its own independent rank structure, to which the allowed this. In terms of roles, the Commonwealth Police has greater authority in the matters of heroism and villianisms, but by the CO officers of Major and higher have greater authority then most police force in the contient. Officer ranks '|将校|Shōkō|lit. "Officer"}} are ranks that holds a regard of authority within a sect of the entire Commonwealth police force. Officers are above NCOs as they earned a . *'Commander General' is the highest rank in the Commonwealth Police, whos' in charge in the leadership of the entire Commonwealth Police agency on the continent. The Commander General manages all Commonwealth Police duties and organization. Only one may hold this rank *'General' is the second-in-command leadership role, just under the rank of Commander General. Generals are those who operates and leads a branch of the Commownealth in the various of states and territories of Australia. For example, Ian Gren is a but he's the General of the New South Wales Commonwealth Police agency. Ths amount of people holding this rank is equal to the many Australian states there are (including territories). *'Marshal Commander' are senior officers in the Commonwealth Police, possessing greater authority over a sect then Sect Commander. Marshal Commanders are on-field leaders and tactical leaders who lead the police during wartime. As such, the rank of Marshal Commander is only active during wartime, and are only ever used for ceremonial reasons. In military terms, Marshal Commander are a five-star general rank. Usually, Marshal Commanders have the authority to command over 3-5 sects. *'Sect Commander': A Sect Commander is the commanding officer of a sect, a military unit that consisted of a entire company within a state or territory. As such, Sect Commanders has the commanding authority for example in . *'Field Commander' *'Major': A major is a senior rank in the CP, to which this holder is in charge of leading a company. Majors are supposed to have greater experience in terms of leadership and knowledge on the lawws with Qirk usage. *'Captain': Also referred as the Commonwealth Captain are senior officers who are tasked to lead a , a military unit consisting between 80–150 Commonealth Police officers. *'Lieutenant Captain' *'Lieutenant' *'2nd Lieutenant' Petty Officers & Master Chiefs The and the are ranks classified as non-commissioned officers within the Commonwealth Police, but possess greater experiences then the regular NCO ranks of the sergeants. These ranks are for rare and special cases within the CP, by which these ranks are entirely skipped. In the structure, these ranks are above the NCOs, but may be below that of the commissioned officers, but these ranks have more respect due to those holding having first-hand experiences. Currently, these ranks are reserved for the Commonwealth Police Special Forces, an branch of police officers that were selected to wear the CP power armour. According to the Commander General, these individuals possess absolutely no Quirks at all, and were born with an greater physical constitution then the average. *'Commonwealth Command Master Chief Petty Officer' *'Commonwealth Master Chief Petty Officer' *'Senior Commonwealth Chief Petty Officer' *'Commonwealth Chief Petty Officer' *'Commonwealth Petty Officer First Class' *'Commonwealth Petty Officer Second Class' *'Commonwealth Petty Officer Third Class' Non-Commissioned Officer ranks '|下士官|Kashikan}} are officers who hadn't earned a commission, and acts lesser authority figures who takes orders from an officer who then informs their lower ranks (such as enlisted members). In the Commowealth Police, for one to become an Officer is to go through the transition phase of the Warrant Officer (WO), to which WO acts as the phase one is on the road to becoming officers. *'Sergeant Major of the Commonwealt Police' *'Sergeant Major' *'Gunnery Master Sergeant' *'First Sergeant' *'Master Sergeant' *'Gunnery Sergeant' *'Staff Sergeant' *'Sergeant' Enlisted ranks are ranks by which are below NCOs. These holders are more on the rookie side, and are that of specializations within a sect or unit unlike those of NCOs and COs. *'Sergeant Cadet' *'Corporal' *'Lance Corporal' *'First-Class Private' *'Private' *'CP Enlisted' Equipment & Vehicles Villain Threat Levels Villain Threat Levels that determines the villain's threat levels, by which higher it is, the greater the threat is. This is to allow a sense of idea on what to do, what expect and how to act upon arriving. This is to prepare the officers the threat, and take the action accordingly. Titan Titans are villain threat levels that possess three distinctive sub-classes; Omega, Alpha and Beta. These levels requires the absolutely help of best pro heroes, with Omega being "end of the world" scenario, requiring the likes of himself to handle the situation. Omega: Currently listed as the highest level threats that in theory, the villain have the capacity to threaten the entire world. No villain are officially recognized, however All For One is considered to be in this threat level. However, there is a possibility that Sam Webster could be classified in this threat level. , a Alpha-level titan.]] Alpha: Alpha is the second highest threat level, and the only one confirmed to truly exists. The Commonwealth Police had faced exactly 5 Alpha titans including Sam Webster, Reflectunt, Fenrir, Deflectorim, Bird's Eye. However, All For One is officially recognized as the sixth Alpha-Titan. In this classification, the villain is a instant threat to entire cities, and even neighbouring towns. This is shown where Reflectunt, Fenrir and Deflectorim attacked , by which the entire military firepower Eridia Battalion (Commonwealth tanks, Commonwealth Police Foward Assault Helicopters, and other weapons were even proven to have little to no effect, causing great causlities and lose of life on both the Agency and civilians). The three major threats were dealth with the execution of the orbital satellite cannon Lightfall upon the villains, which caused the areas around them be disintegrated due to the energy needed to actually harm them. This also the threat level to have immediate evacuation of the city and neighbouring towns. Beta: Beta-Titans are low-ranked supervillians, who are not know by their overall quirk power, but by their vast intellectual creativity and influence, resulting in scientific creations capable of threatening multiple pro heroes. This category would by examples be Gregory Brazel and Gerald Robotnik respectively. Beta-titans has the skill, training and even the intellect to challange almost anyone in the world, regardless of them being quirkless or not. Villain Vocational Class Villain Vocational Class refers to villains who possess quirks to perform pety crimes with simply quirks. In other words, "normal criminals" that use their power to commit villainy. This is a broad class as there exists S-Class threat level, which is said to be almost equal to Beta-Titans, but the Beta is capable of easily taking down S-Class villains. S-Class: A-Clas: B-Class: C-Class: D-Class: Trivia & Notes *The CP possess the highest members of police officers, according to statistis of 2001, had exactly 2000 members, 800 of them being that of the Eridia Battalion stationed in Japan. *In the real world, the The (COMPOL) was the law enforcement agency in between 1917 and 1979. A federal police force was first established in 1917, and operated under different names and in some periods as multiple organisations. In late 1979, the Commonwealth Police and were merged to form the (AFP). Category:Police Force Category:Teams and Organizations Category:AtlantisUchiha